resident_evil_book_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Resident Evil (Book Series) Wiki
Category:Browse Resident Evil is a science-fiction action-horror hexalogy book series loosely based on the video game franchise of the same name by Capcom. The series is planned to be published through Blurb and is written by Ryan Ray Martinus Lee. The series starts off with Resident Evil (2018), with five more sequels planned as Resident Evil: Outbreak, Resident Evil: Biohazard, Resident Evil: Code Red, Resident Evil: Aftermath and Resident Evil: The Final Stand. The fictional Umbrella Corporation, which acts as the main antagonist in the first half of the series, is a bioengineering pharmaceutical company that creates bioweapons. The books follow protagonist Tess, an original character created for the books based on Lee's friend Ashleigh Yzerman. Tess, initially a member of the Special Tactics And Rescue Service (S.T.A.R.S.), becomes an enemy of the corporation. Characters from the video game series also appeared in the books, including Jill Valentine, Carlos Olivera, Claire Redfield, Albert Wesker, Chris Redfield, Rebecca Chambers, Leon S. Kennedy and Ada Wong. Books Resident Evil (2018) Main article: Resident Evil Resident Evil is the first book in the series and introduces protagonist Tess. In the novel, a sample of the newly developed T-Virus is released into the ventilation systems of the Nest, a secret biological facility operated by the Umbrella Corporation. The virus was released by Albert Wesker under orders from executive James Isaacs, resulting in the death of everyone working there. After an anonymous tip is received by the authorities, the government sends a Special Ops unit to investigate the reports. The Spec Ops team infiltrates the facility, where they soon discover that the T-Virus has reanimated the dead, transforming them into ravenous zombies while the animals have become highly aggressive mutants. Most of the team is wiped out, with Captain Jake Anderson being revealed as an undercover agent for Umbrella. Jake sets the facility to self destruct, and then promptly awakens an experimental monster known as the Tyrant. The Tyrant kills Jake before proceeding to pursue Tess, Brian and Rebecca to the Nest's primary entrance. The Tyrant attacks them as they're waiting for evac, injuring Brian before Tess can kill it. As they escape the facility moments before its destruction, it is revealed that Jake had managed to send information back to Umbrella Command, where Isaacs and Wesker review the data from the operation. Resident Evil: Outbreak Resident Evil: Outbreak' '''is the second book in the series and takes place a few days after the first book. In the novel, the destruction of the Nest only wiped out traces of the T-Virus research and most of the infected, though not all of them. An Umbrella research team sent to scavenge the ruins accidentally release several creatures which escape into Raccoon City. Brian and Rebecca have returned to base to make their report while Tess has remained behind to continue the investigation. As the T-Virus sweeps through the city, Major Jonathan Grouette seals all exits to and from the city in an effort to contain the infection. Among the people trapped in the city are Jill Valentine and her partner, Leon S. Kennedy. Tess eventually rescues Jill and Leon from a group of Licker monsters from the Nest. Resident Evil: Biohazard Resident Evil: Code Red Resident Evil: Aftermath Resident Evil: The Final Stand Characters ''To Be Added Notes To Be Added